


Стоявший у солнца

by Undead



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [38]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: О цепях, чужих кострах и нарушенных границах.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Стоявший у солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fandom+Box+of+Chocolates+2020).



Они даже не замечают, что больше не одни, когда Сефирот заходит в тренировочную комнату — и замирает на пороге, ошеломлённый, растерянный и заворожённый развернувшейся перед ним сценой. Энджил и Генезис так близко друг к другу, будто не два разных человека, а сросшиеся сиамские близнецы, чьи переплетённые руки не расцепить, и не сбить с общего ритма легкое поверхностное дыхание в унисон. Сефирот смотрит — и не узнаёт обоих, словно они поменялись телами, — Энджил, даже в бою всегда сосредоточенный и сдержанный, словно с цепи сорвался, хотя огрубевшие от меча жадные пальцы скользят по чужому телу так, будто держат величайшую драгоценность, и Генезис, несгибаемый, гордый, насмешливый Генезис издаёт такие мягкие просящие звуки, каких Сефирот не смог бы себе и представить.

Сефирот смотрит, и его обдаёт жаром, потому что, даже деля всю жизнь между бесконечными лабораториями и сражениями, он сразу улавливает атмосферу, и его обдаёт тоскливой горечью, потому что все происходящее слишком правильно и закономерно, и его обдаёт стыдом, потому что его вообще не должно быть здесь, случайного не то вора, не то шпиона поневоле.

Его не должно быть рядом с ними, пусть они и зовут его своим другом, потому что он не может избавиться от чувства, будто обманом проник туда, где для него нет и не может быть места. С самого начала Сефирот смотрел на этих двоих, на их давнюю дружбу и тёплую привязанность, словно щурился на яркое солнце, смаргивал невольные слёзы и жмурился от рези в глазах, и все равно не мог отвести взгляда — не мог отказаться от этого света, которым они щедро с ним делились, почему-то решив, что теперь их будет трое. С самого начала Сефирот ценил этот дар больше всего, что имел, и с самого начала чувствовал зыбкость их связи и страшился ее обрыва — Энджил и Генезис всегда были нерушимым целым в его глазах, он сам же — всего лишь случайным прохожим, всегда слишком отличным, слишком инородным, бесправно греющимся у чужого огня.

Дверь за его спиной закрывается с тихим щелчком, и одновременно с синхронным поворотом двух голов, рыжей и черноволосой, в его сторону, Сефирот, наконец, отмирает, и с удивлением осознает, что прошло всего несколько секунд.

Чужие взгляды оседают вязкой пленкой на коже.

Он хочет извиниться за то, что разрушил своим присутствием гармонию их союза, уйти, дать им восстановить разрушенное как можно скорее, но отчего-то никак не находит верных слов и просто молчит, пряча глаза и не двигаясь с места.

— Сеф, — голос Энджила вырывает его из кокона самоуничижения, и звучит слишком, до неправильного тепло, и когда Сефирот поднимает взгляд, Генезис смотрит на него непривычно ласково и протягивает ему руку, впервые на памяти Сефирота выглядя так, — кажется, даже предполагать такое святотатственно — будто не уверен, в том, что делает. Но не в том, правильно ли поступает, вдруг с удивлением понимает Сефирот, а в том, не переходит ли границу, не встретит ли непонимания и отказа, не сломает ли этим ничего между ними тремя.

Сефирот шагает им навстречу прежде, чем успевает обдумать своё решение, потому что здесь не о чем раздумывать, потому что они снова готовы поделиться с ним тем недосягаемым, что имеют, и когда он вкладывает свою ладонь в ладонь Генезиса, тот улыбается и крепко переплетает их пальцы, делясь чувством принадлежности.

Его втягивают в круг тёплого дыхания, тихого смеха, объятий в четыре руки, и осторожных прикосновений губ, и это самое логичное продолжение их близости, самое правильное и честное. За их спинами расцветает голограммный рассвет, и Сефирот позволяет себе раствориться в моменте, вобрать его в себя и запомнить навсегда — их единение, их дружбу и любовь, их безусловное и безраздельное принятие. Они втроём — одно целое, и хотя бы на эти минуты сомнения отступают, и Сефирот больше не чувствует себя лишним, и каждое прикосновение — ещё одно звено цепи, которая прикуёт их друг к другу и навсегда переплетет их судьбы.

Сефирот только надеется, что она никогда не проржавеет.


End file.
